honest_trailersfandomcom-20200215-history
Honest Game Trailers - Dark Souls 3
Dark Souls is the 93rd episode of the''' comedy series '''Honest Game Trailers. It was written by Matt Raub, Joshua Ovenshire, Andrew Bird, Spencer Gilbert, Spencer Agnew and Max Song. It was narrated by Jon Bailey as Epic Voice Guy. It parodies the action role-playing video game Dark Souls III. ''It was published on April 12, 2016. ''Dark Souls 3 ''was originally published on '''Smosh Games', but is currently available on Fandom Games. It has been viewed over 4 million times. Watch Honest Game Trailers - Dark Souls 3 on YouTube "From the developers of some of your favorite niche franchises, comes the series so successful, it ensured they'll never make those games again." '~ Honest Game Trailers - Dark Souls 3'' Script From the developers FromSoftware of some of your favorite niche franchises, comes the series so successful, it ensured they'll never make one of those games again. ''Dark Souls III'' Dive back into the action RPG series that hates you almost as much as you love it, as you hack, slash an inevitably die your way through the unforgiving world of Dark Souls ''one more time -- until you give up and run past everything to find the next bonfire! What?! We all do it! Settle in for another storyline you barely understand, despite being the third game in the series. As you repeatedly roll your way through the aggressively monotone world of Lothric -- or is it Lordran? Lando Calrissian? And quest to murder all the lords of Cinder in order to... uh... light a fire....? Actually, let me just look this us real quick. ''"When Gwyn linked the fire and banished dark, man became much less. he says that man assumed a fleeting form." Well, that cleared up absolutely nothing! Get ready for the most self-referential Souls game yet, as the third game desperately tries to recall everything you liked about the first one! Featuring: the fireling shrine; Anor Londo; Andre the Smith; Onion bro, praising the sun, depressed knight guy, dragons breathing fire on bridges, that asshole knights with the giant arrows; and that absolute bastard patches ''"What happened friend?". ''Then, breathe a sigh of relief as you notice that practically nothing from the second game is coming back -- except a tedious gimmick boss fight against a giant! Because who didn't love that part! Then shudder in horror as you realize that his game has no less than three separate poisoned swamp areas. Because f*** you, that's why! Prepare to die all over again in what might be the hardest ''Souls '' game yet. As all your series experience won't stop you from getting smashed, stabbed, tossed off bridges, covered in blood-sucking maggots, and fondled by terrifying abominations! Then, get ready to be brutally sodomized by some the tensest boos fights in ''Souls ''games history, where you can't even get out of the tutorial area without getting destroyed by a giant, every new boss sends you into a controller-shattering rage spiral, and you barely survive their savage blows by furiously chugging your magical Gatorade! Then die anyway because your camera gets stuck inside a wall or something! Yeah.... this seems totally fair (!). Experience the extremely minor changes ''Dark Souls 3 ''makes to the established formula, like special weapon techniques that you'll completely ignore, purple summons signs that you'll never touch, and a covenant system that will have you changing beliefs systems faster than a freshman religion major! Then cringe in frustration as you realize they haven't fixed any of the buggy bulls*** these games have had since day one! So hang up your top hang, grab your moonlight greatsword, and get ready to praise the sun one last time. And remember, it doesn't matter how bad you are at the actual game, you can still talk s*** about it on the internet! Starring: Here Comes The Maiden In Black; Armor Shrek; Mr. Steal Yo Treasure; Andre the Giant... Blacksmith; A Real Bummer; Prince Joffrey; and Ash Ketchum! for ''Dark Souls 3 ''was 'Dork Souls III: Git Gud Edition.' Titles designed by Robert Holtby.]] ''Dork Souls III: Git Gud Edition'' You though praising the sun was all that, try praising the moon! kneeling with prayer with bare ass. Yeah baby! Trivia * There are many episodes of '''Honest Game Trailers about video games directed by Hidetaka Miyazaki including the previous Dark Souls, Sekiro: Shadows Die Twice and Bloodborne. Reception ''Honest Game Trailers - Dark Souls 3 ''has a 97.8% approval rating from YouTube viewers. Production credits Executive Producers: Matt Raub and Spencer Gilbert Directed by: Max Song Episode Written by: Matt Raub, Joshua Ovenshire, Andrew Bird, Spencer Gilbert and Spencer Agnew, Max Song Edited by: Max Song Voiceover Narration by Jon Bailey Thanks to the Dark Souls 3 Community: VaatiVidya Title design by Robert Holtby External links * 'An Honest Trailer For 'Dark Souls 3' ' - Digg article Category:Honest Game Trailers Category:Action role-playing games Category:FromSoftware Category:Bandai Namco Category:Games Category:Smosh Category:Smosh Games Category:Fandom Games Category:Japan